La leyenda
by Lua2311
Summary: Unas vacaciones con un trágico final , un comienzo en una vida desconocida , que es lo que le deparara el futuro a Rachel Berry ? ALERTA Vampiros Historia co-escrita junto a KeilaCarillo Faberritana
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

 **La leyenda**

Existe una leyenda, que ha marcado a generaciones enteras de vampiros, donde queda grabado que en algún momento de la historia llegara al mundo sobrenatural el vampiro o vampiresa definitivo. El más poderoso, rápido y fuerte de todos los seres sobrehumanos. No se sabe quien es, ni cuál es su lugar de origen, pero será proclamado rey por encima de cualquier objeción. La leyenda cuenta que pasaría inadvertido para muchos; incluso para sus compañeras eternas. Y por ser único en su especie será reconocido por una marca, marca que solo los antiguos sabios conocen. Su origen no es el mundo sobrenatural, aunque este destinado a ser parte de el. Su nacimiento como rey seria provocado por el encuentro con el apetito de uno de los más antiguos vampiros existentes.

Nuestra historia comienza con la decisión de una familia de irse de vacaciones, vacaciones donde encontrarían un trágico destino y un futuro incierto. Pero para introducir esta historia primero hay que presentar a dicha familia. Los Berry y su hija Rachel, familia que se vio de cara con el apetito de uno de los monstruos mas sanguinarios que existe.

Un vampiro, que se cobro la vida de los Berry y quien no paro hasta acabar con la de Rachel, la misma Rachel que huyo para poner distancia entre el asesino y ella, pero lo que Rachel no sabía es que el cazador ya había encontrado a su presa, presa que cazo. Y lo que el asesino no sabia era que su apetito había traído a este mundo a la reina de los vampiros, Rachel Berry.

PROLOGO

 **Seis meses atrás.**

Vladimir, un ser sobre natural desterrado y obligado a vagar sin apellido, había al fin sentido la desgracia de ser la oveja negra de la familia, ahora que no contaba con la protección de su padre tenia la necesidad de cazar su propio alimento. Pero después de trecientos años viviendo en un mundo sobrenatural, la vida que se llevaba en la tierra de los humanos no era tan fácil como él hubiera imaginado…

Llevaba al menos un mes entero sin probar una pizca de sangre, se sentía débil y bastante hambriento. Pronto sus instintos tomarían el control por completo, y eso era bueno, si conseguía con su ultima punzada de energía alimentarse podría sobrevivir, por eso ser precavido no era esencial. Menos estando en un bosque con varias cabañas llenas de vacacionistas.

Había seguido a una de aquellas vacacionistas por al menos tres días, ya estaba desesperado y ella era fácil de tomar, por no decir que parecía pequeña e indefensa, buena combinación para la cena.

La chica tenía alrededor de 15 a lo mucho 18 años, sinceramente eso a él no le importaba. Pero si que se había fijado en lo pequeña que era, también en sus ojos café y que decir de sus piernas... solo tenia un pequeño inconveniente. No sabia en que cabaña se hospedaba.

Bueno, solución rápida; seguirla en aquella noche fría y lluviosa.

Y ahora que lo había hecho, podía oler y escuchar la sangre que bombeaban tres corazones en una de las cabañas. Sonriendo desde la ventana que daba al patio mientras se dejaba empapar por la desastrosa lluvia que llegaba en el momento indicado.

Treinta minutos después, el interior de una cabaña destrozada, dos cuerpos inertes y una joven castaña huérfana, Vladimir estaba lo suficiente complacido y saciado como para mantener la calma y matar lentamente a el ultimo testigo de aquella familia. Solo dos razones no lo dejarían faltar a las reglas familiares que indicaban mantener su existencia en secreto. La primera; aun tenia hambre, la segunda; había cometido un asesinato, lo viera por donde lo viera, y eso era peligroso para su estadía en el mundo humano.

—Lo lamento, señorita. —Se disculpo, con la voz aun extasiada de sabor y la molestia que le ocasionaba la rabia que desprendían las lágrimas de la joven castaña. —Pero así tienen que ser las cosas.

Estando aun encima de uno de los padres de la chica, intento levantarse de un salto que lo mareo e hizo caer al suelo, bueno, después de todo un mes de abstinencia afectan fuertemente las habilidades de un vampiro.

—No corras —Advirtió Vladimir desde el suelo.

Pero como era de esperarse, ella no estaba dispuesta a obedecer a quien acababa de matar a sus padres. La joven, aun con el dolor de la perdida, corrió fuera de la casa a toda prisa, no se detuvo a mirar atrás ni siquiera Vladimir la seguía a regañadientes.

El vampiro no tenia muchas ganas de correr, pero caminaba lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzarla, y además, el bosque no era tan pequeño como creía.

—¿Qué significa para ti no corras, señorita? —Grito Vladimir, alertando a la castaña que aun cansada no paraba de correr —No sé para que lo intentas, yo te juro que iba a ser una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Pero ahora…

Vladimir dio un salto, a pesar de buscarse con ello otro mareo, y aterrizo frente a ella. Sabia que si no la detenía, llegaría al centro de hospedaje donde podría recoger su auto y huir de él.

—Podría divertirme. —Dijo, ladeando una sonrisa.

Su víctima, que lo miraba horrorizada, regreso sus pasos tropezando con una rama y cayendo de sentón. No era tan fuerte como él, ni si quiera rápida, aquel hombre era una bestia, un ser inhumano y sin corazón… no había razón para seguir luchando. Sin embargo, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Cuando Vladimir la tomo de las manos y se inclinó hacia su cuello con la intención de absorber su vida, ella pataleo y grito para encontrar la manera de salvarse, pero eso solo enfurecía al vampiro, quien la levanto del suelo y con un simple empujón la hizo estrellarse contra uno de los pinos que había en ese lugar.

El aire salió de inmediato de sus pulmones, pero al menos aun no llegaba el dolor del impacto… o tal vez hable muy pronto.

La joven intento incorporarse, pero no podía, su fuerza se había escapado de entre sus dedos, y ahora si que iba a morir. Cerro fuertemente los ojos, concentrándose en el dolor físico y apartando el emocional para poder mirar a Vladimir.

—Ya, ya… pronto estarás con tus padres.

Vladimir se acerco a paso liguero y esta vez la levanto a su altura, puesto que él era bastante alto, y con un ladeo de cabeza logro aferrar su boca al cuello de la chica que apenas y logro soltar un suspiro de réplica.

Solo se escucharon sus gritos ahogados cuando intento moverse golpeándole los hombros y sintió el pinchazo de veneno entrar por sus venas. Incluso Vladimir se sorprendió porque ella había logrado despegarlo aunque fuese solo por unos segundos de su cuello, cosa que ningún mortal podía hacer y que ocasiono la entrada de su ponzoña al sistema sanguíneo de ella.

Cuando le volvió a encajar los dientes el sabor de su sangre fue insípido, luego amargo y al final se sintió asqueado por estar intentando rescatar la sangre ya dañada.

—¡Demonios! —Gritó tirando el cuerpo a un lado, como un simple envase. —Me has estropeado la cena.

Se volvió hacia ella, pero se asustó al no verla por ningún lado.

—¡Maldición!

Esta vez si que estaba en graves problemas, no podía dejarla vivir, ahora mucho menos que antes, porque si dejaba que el veneno la transformara sería crear a otro ser inmortal… y él no podía dejar que el consejo de su familia terminara por enterarse y revocaran su destierro para condenarlo a la muerte eterna.

Necesitaba eliminarla, y tenía alrededor de siete horas para encontrarla, tiempo en el que los cambios de la ponzoña harían efecto en ella y la transformarían en alguien parecido a él, después de eso seria difícil poder enfrentarse a ella, su fuerza aunque inexperimentada lo igualaría en poder y seria una terrible batalla.

—¡Ayuda! —Intentaba gritar en susurros apretándose el cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra detenía sus caídas y se impulsaba de nuevo para seguir corriendo. —¡Ayuda!

La joven comenzaba a sudar frio y su piel estaba pálida, pero por nada del mundo se detendría, ese monstruo podría alcanzarla en cualquier momento, y aunque el miedo la paralizo al principio, la adrenalina le impedía detenerse.

Después de unos minutos y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora llego a un claro, donde habían tres cabañas, cinco autos y varias luces encendidas. Pero cuando llegó a golpear las puertas se dio cuenta de que no había nadie ¿Quién deja cinco autos en medio del bosque? Bueno, eso no era importante.

Caminó hacia un Audi A1 color azul que era el más cercano y logro abrirlo, entro en el buscando desesperada la manera de encenderlo y vio de frente las llaves del auto. O era mucha suerte, o el universo conspiraba a su favor porque tenia un mandato que cumplir. Fuera eso o algo más, ella no se preocupó por otra cosa que no fuera llegar al banco de Lynton, Devon.

Durante el trayecto le costó mantener la cordura, veía árboles tras árboles y la civilización parecía tan lejana que incluso pensó estar en un sueño, uno donde sus padres estaban muertos y una criatura, aparte de absorberle casi toda la sangre, intentaba asesinarla.

Después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas, llegó al banco, estaciono sin cuidado el auto y entro tocándose con la mano libre los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla que estaba cubierto de unas cuantas manchas de tierra. Su expresión era de completo pánico que poco a poco se fue transformando en una desesperación abrumadora cuando por fin encontró su tarjeta de crédito y la señora de enfrente no terminaba de retirar su efectivo del cajero.

—Buena noche jovencita.

Ella ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestarle, ingreso rápidamente la tarjeta y retiro la cantidad máxima que tenía permitido. Sin detenerse y mirar al hombre que la observaba desde una de las esquinas oscuras de la avenida, salió y cogió el auto yendo a toda prisa hasta el aeropuerto, donde tenía planeado comprar el boleto de avión más próximo a despegar.

Aquel hombre, alto y de cabellos rubios, permaneció estático en su posición, pero alerta a sentir de cerca su rastro. Aun podía oler la sangre turbia que bombeaba en ella, pero también se saboreaba el amargo gusto de la ponzoña que lo llevó a dudar…

Entonces comenzó a sentirse interesado en sus planes de escape, y a dejar desvanecer la furia y el miedo que lo obligaban a matarla.

Mientras tanto su víctima esperaba abordar uno de los aviones que iban dirigidos a Paris, Francia, y aunque no tuviera idea de lo que debía hacer estando allá, sabía que la separación de países le darían una ventaja de escape. Posiblemente otra persona hubiera preferido ir con alguna autoridad, o al menos la policía, pero ¿Cómo explicar que un ser sobrenatural había asesinado a tus padres y te perseguía para hacer lo mismo contigo? Por el momento, era la mejor solución seguir escapando.

Cuando estuvo a punto de ocupar su lugar en el avión, respiro aliviada antes de tiempo. Una mano fría y suave que estaba sentada a su izquierda la tomo de la muñeca y le susurro calmadamente.

—Me llamo Vladimir, prometo ya no hacerte daño. Pero necesitas saber algunas cosas.

Este es el comienzo de una nueva vida , una vida inmortal.

 **He aquí una nueva historia salida de mi rara mente . He de decir que no me veía preparada para subirla pero que gracias a la presencia de una gran amiga quien también se lleva el merito de lo anterior expuesto este prologo esta aquí . Gracias Keila por todo lo que has aportado a mi idea original. Esperamos que os guste .**


	2. El inicio

**El inicio**

Miles de situaciones han pasado por mi cabeza a lo largo de mi vida pero nunca una como la que estaba viviendo . Mis padres han sido asesinados por un ser el cual creía producto de la imaginación de unos cuantos incautos.  
Un vampiro , un ser sacado de las historias de miedo a asesinado a mi familia y me ha condenado a mi a una vida a su lado .

Deja de pensar tanto señorita , te acabara por doler la cabeza - dijo el causante de mi desgracia.

Vladimir , ese era su nombre . Se que es un Exter , como se le denomina a aquellos vampiros que se revelan contra las reglas impuestas por el líder del clan.

Vladimir tiene mas de 300 años y de los cuales aproximadamente lleva 250 en solitario , a mi parecer un eternidad.

Se pasan rápido señorita.- dijo el.

Quieres dejar de leerme la mente - le dije en un gruñido.

Mientras estén en plena transición eso será imposible bella dama- me dijo el.

Transición , la etapa en la que me encontraba ahora , etapa en la cual mi cuerpo pasaría a ser inmortal , indestructible , frío y sin vida y por desgracia eso lo estaba sufriendo en carne viva.

Llevábamos dos días en una casa apartada de la civilización dentro del mismo bosque donde mis padres vieron su final , llevaba dos días sufriendo por la muerte de mis padres y por el dolor que provocaba la unión del veneno de Vladimir introduciéndose en cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Se te pasara - dijo el vampiro.

La ira me controlo en ese momento y lo mande a volar atravesando una de las paredes de la casa y todo con un simple puñetazo en su omoplato derecho.

Cada vez eres mas fuerte principessa- dijo cuando se levantaba y se quitaba los restos de yeso que tenía encima.

Cada vez mas fuerte , cada vez mas sensible a cada ruido y olor ,cada vez mas letal .

Deja de martirizarte a ti misma principessa .

Porque ?

Porque que ?

Porque mi familia, porque dejarme a mi viva ?

No hay repuesta razonable que yo te pueda dar a esa pregunta . La sed me cegó , me controlo y mate a tus padres y lo intente contigo - dijo el .

Y porque no me mataste también ? - pregunte .

Lo intente , intenté acabar con tu vida en ese bosque pero no se como te apartaste de mi .Mi veneno perdura en ti ahora y te hace ser mi igual , un vampiro - dijo.

Preferiría estar muerta - dije.

Y quien te dice que no lo estas pequeña , eres inmortal ahora , el tiempo pasara a tu lado no sobre ti , no envejecerás , serás eterna - dijo el.

Yo , no , quiero , ser eterna !- dije al mismo tiempo que me lance sobre el .

Me esquivo de un simple manotazo que me mando a volar llevándome conmigo parte de el suelo empaquetado de la habitación.

No puede ser , es imposible - dijo con voz queda.

De un momento a otro el ya se el encontraba en mi espalda revisando el trozo de piel que quedaba expuesto a través de mi camisa rota.

Es una leyenda , solo eso una mera leyenda - dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Que , que coño es una leyenda ? Te exijo que me lo digas Vladimir .- dije con la poca paciencia que todavía conservaba.

Levántate pequeña y sígueme .

Hice lo que me ordeno y le seguí hasta la que era su habitación.

Siéntate en mi escritorio y lee el libro que allí esta.

Hice justo eso . Delante de mi se encontraba un viejo libro en el que todavía permanecían restas de polvo .

Página 347 , lee en voz alta.

Existe una leyenda, que ha marcado a generaciones enteras de vampiros, donde queda grabado que en algún momento de la historia llegara al mundo sobrenatural el vampiro o vampiresa definitivo. El más poderoso, rápido y fuerte de todos los seres sobrehumanos. No se sabe quien es, ni cuál es su lugar de origen, pero será proclamado rey por encima de cualquier objeción. La leyenda cuenta que pasaría inadvertido para muchos; incluso para sus compañeras eternas. Y por ser único en su especie será reconocido por una marca, marca que solo los antiguos sabios conocen. Su origen no es el mundo sobrenatural, aunque este destinado a ser parte de el. Su nacimiento como rey seria provocado por el encuentro con el apetito de uno de los más antiguos vampiros existentes. Que me quieres decir con esto Vladimir ? - le pregunte .

Acompáñame Rachel.

Lo seguí hasta delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Date la vuelta y observa tu espalda Rachel.

Hice lo que Vladimir dijo y sorpresa la mia fue al darme cuenta de que en el centro de mi espalda se encontraba una marca que antes no estaba .

Que es eso Vladimir?

Es la marca mi reina , tu marca.

Marca de que marca estas hablando Vladimir ? Y porque me llamas reina?

Porque es lo que es majestad , la reina de todo lo sobrenatural , la reina de los vampiros.

Eso no puede ser cierto .

Lo es mi reina . Porque cree que pudo sacarme de encima suyo aquella noche , porque cree que es más fuerte que yo , porque cree que todavía no se ha alimentado mi señora ?  
Es usted nuestra reina , una reina que puede sobrevivir sin sangre hasta que encuentre a sus consortes .

Yo reina , es algo ilógico - dije aún asombrada .

No lo es mi señora , este es vuestro destino desde que nacisteis - dijo el.

Y que tiene que hacer una reina Vladimir , guíame.

Primero de todo es conocer la historia de nuestro mundo mi señora , nuestras costumbres y después reinar sabiamente.

Serás nombrado consejero Vladimir en cuanto se me presente ante el pueblo - dije.

Así será mi reina , mañana mismo viajáremos a la sede de nuestro mundo .

Transilvania ? - dije en un tono gracioso.

En efecto mi reina , al hogar del Conde Vlad , mi padre.

Tu padre se llama Vlad ? Vlad como Drácula ?

Mi padre es Drácula mi reina . ahora descanse aún siendo inmortales el viaje que nos espera mañana es pesado.

Me dirigí a mi habitación en la cual me pase pensado toda la noche . Había pasado de ser una simple chica en el coro de su instituto ha ser la reina de todo un mundo .Mis padres habían muerto , estaba sola en el mundo y era inmortal , indestructible .

A les seis de la mañana tomamos el vuelo que nos llevó hasta Transilvania y seguidamente el coche que nos llevó enfrente de un imponente castillo .

Vladimir recogió nuestras maletas y nos encaminamos hacia las puerta de la imponente construcción de piedra .

Nombre ? - grito un hombre desde una de las torres en el frente de la fortificación.

Soy Vladimir ll de Transilvania , príncipe de los Cárpatos y hijo de Vlad el Empalador .

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron rápidamente dándonos paso.

Vladimir me conducio hasta la que supongo era la sala del Trono .Una sala inmensa precedida por un gran trono de color negro brillante .

Así que el traidor a vuelto a casa?

Me gire en busca del dueño de esa voz y me encontré con un hombre muy parecido a Vladimir , alto y fuerte , de piel pálida y cabellos oscuros como la más oscura de las noches y unos inquietantes ojos negros ,al contrario de los de Vladimir que eran azules.

Padre.

Vladimir , no nos presentas ?

De un momento a otro una de mis manos se veía sostenida por las del Conde.

Cuál es su nombre bella dama ?

Su nombre es Rachel Berry padre , nuestra reina .

Es eso cierto hijo ? Estoy ante la reina de los vampiros ?

Así es padre ,yo mismo descubrí su marca .

Siendo así bienvenida a casa mi reina - dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante mi.

Levantaos y mostradme vuestro hogar - dije

Las siguientes semanas se basaron en enseñarme todo lo que necesitaba saber para poder gobernar este nuevo mundo .Protocolos , leyes y esas cosas .

Me encontraba sentada en el trono y ante mi se encontraban dignatarios de lo que según Vladimir eran las grandes y reales familias de vampiros , quienes me iban poniendo al día de todo lo que pasaba en sus tierras , mis tierras , mi reino.

Aun se me hace raro cuando se dirigen a mi con ese tono de respeto , con esa educación exasperante ,con miedo . He pasado de ser Rachel Barbra Berry a ser , su alteza real , la reina Rachel Babra Berry la primera de la dinastía real de los Berry , aquella dinastía que continuaría con los hijos que me proporcionasen mis compañeras . Si compañeras , figura femenina . Según Vladimir un vampiro sólo se enamora una vez de una sola persona , aunque en mi casi serían tres . Tres mujeres que estarán destinadas a reinar a mi lado , a darme descendencia .Pequeños príncipes y princesas que reinarían el día que yo decidiera retirarme.

Según el Conde Vlad en cuanto a mi llegara la esencia de una de mis compañeras , algo sucedería en ambas , ella recibirá una marca parecida a la mía y yo tendría su nombre grabado en mi pecho justo al lado de mi corazón.

Mi reina ?

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por Vladimir quien me anuncio que ya era hora de despedir a todos los dignatarios .

Vladimir? - dije

Si mi reina ? - dijo el.

Seria posible volver a casa ?- le pregunté.

Esta en casa mi señora .

No esta casa sino Lima, Ohio , donde me crié . Me queda un año de instituto y pretendo acabarlo .

Seria posible si , pero tendría que dejar a alguien al margen y que alguien la acompañase. - me contesto el.

Tu padre ha gobernado muy bien mientras yo estaba ausente .El será mi sustituto en funciones pero cada decisión pasara por mi.

Estoy de acuerdo mi señora , y quien será quien le acompañe a Lima mi reina ?- me pregunto .

Estaba pensando que tu , quien mejor que tu el que me ha guiado por este camino .

Yo ? Seria un gran honor mi reina - dijo a la vez que se arrodillaba ante mi.

Levántate Vladimir , la noticia será comunicada esta tarde.

Esa misma tarde tras finalizar el noticiario Vladimir y yo partimos a hacer nuestras correspondientes maletas y emprendimos camino hacia Lima.

24 horas después ya estábamos cruzando el cartel que nos daba la bienvenida al pueblo.

Por fin en casa - dije en un suspiro.

 **He aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia . Espero que les guste. Os pido pido por favor que os toméis tansolo un poco de vuestro tiempo para decirme vía Review , mensaje privado que os a parecido la historia , de esto depende que la siga escribiendo o que la entierre en un cajón con la palabra FRACASO puesta.**

 **Gracias**

 **Arte: laulau2311**


	3. El encuentro

**El encuentro**

Una sensación de reconocimiento se instaló en mi , estaba en casa y eso mi cuerpo lo notaba.

Era de noche por lo que el servicio de taxis en un pueblo tan pequeño como Lima era más bien escaso por lo que decidimos ir corriendo hasta mi hogar.

A la velocidad en la que nos moviamos no tardamos más de tres minutos en llegar .

 **En casa por fin -** dije al llegar al pórtico de aquella casa que había sido mi hogar y el de mis padres durante más de 10 años.

Abrí la puerta y a mi nariz llegaron tres esencias muy conocidas ,una era la mia las otras las de mis padres .

Miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente en ese momento , recuerdos que tenían algo en común , la presencia de Leroy y Hiram Berry ,mis padres.

 **Os vuelvo a pedir disculpas majestad** \- dijo Vladimir.

 **Vamos a hacer una cosa vale , el tema de mis padres no volverá a salir a flote nunca más y tu no me llamaras de ninguna forma real que se te ocurra mientras estemos aquí , de acuerdo ? -** le prengute a Vladimir.

 **Si mi señ.. digo si Rachel** \- dijo el .

 **Así me gusta , ahora tu habitación estará en el sótano , ten la libertad de decorarla como quieras eso si , nada demasiado llamativo** \- le dije al mismo tiempo que subia las escaleras para dirigirme a mi cuarto .

Estaba igual que lo deje ,con un poco más de polvo pero bueno , que bien viene tener una vista extraordinaria para mi pequeña manía de limpieza , ironía modo on.

Baje al salón donde me encontré con Vlad viendo un partido de los Lakers , cosa que me pareció de lo más cómico.

 **Que , que tenga 300 no quiere decir que deje de ser un hombre , me gustan los deportes -** dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

 **Vale vale vampiro machote** \- le dije con cierto rintintin mientras me dirigía al sótano a buscar aquel objeto que siempre me ha acompañado en todos mis malos momentos ,mi guitarra .

La encontré y inmediatamente me pude a tocar unos acordes que poco a poco y sin que yo me diera cuenta se convirtieron en una melodía.

 **No sabía que tocases -** me dijo con tono asombrado.

 **Sólo lo hago en ocasiones especiales y mis padres eran los único que tenían constancia** \- le dije sin que mis dedos dejasen de rasgar las cuerdas .

 **Lo haces muy bien**

 **Gracias , supongo que los 6 años en academia de música sirvieron para algo -** le dije con una sonrisa .

 **Tenemos que comenzar a entrenarte Rachel -** me dijo cuando estuvo acomodado en el sillón delante del que yo me encontraba.

 **Entrenarme? Para que si se puede saber -** le dije dejando la guitarra quieta sobre mis piernas .

 **Tendrás que aprender a controlar tu fuerza y tus sentidos pero sobre todo tus poderes Rachel .Tendrás que aprender a ignorar todos los pensamientos que tu don captara** \- me dijo el .

 **Don que Don ?** \- dije asombrada.

 **Te extraña saber que tendrás dones ?**

 **Dones , en plural ?**

 **Eres nuestras soberana , el ser más poderoso que existe y naturalmente que tienes dones sólo que todavía tienes que ir descubriéndolos poco a poco . Por lo de leer la mente , sólo muy pocos pueden hacerlo y como por tu sangre corre mi ponzoña digamos que yo te traspase ese don sólo que todavía no se ha desarollado .**

 **Vamos como el traspaso de poderes de Voldemort a Harry Potter -** dije con un tono gracioso

 **Exactamente pero yo sigo conservando mi pelo y mi nariz , y soy mas guapo** \- dijo mientras se quitaba unas pelusillas inexistentes de sus hombros .

 **Presumido -** dije a carcajada suelta .

 **Se tiene o no se tiene -** me dijo pagado de si mismo .

 **Sabes he estado pensando en hacerme un makeover -** dije en cuanto acabe de reír.

 **Y eso a que se debe ?**

 **No soy la misma de antes .La Rachel de jerseys de animales y faldas cortas acabó en cuanto mi vida humana lo hizo.**

 **Y que quieres hacerte ?**

 **Un cambio de vestuario y tal vez de pelo -** le dije.

 **Californianas en color rojo ?**

 **Por que no , vale . Y de ropa estaba pensado en dejarme de ver tan niña y parecer más mujer .**

 **Pitillos , camisas pegadas al cuerpo , botas y algún que otro gorro -** dijo el tan seguro de si mismo .

 **Estas seguro de que no eres gay o Alice Cullen se te ha metido en el cuerpo ?**

 **Uno , soy completamente heterosexual y dos , adoro ese personaje . Pequeña , mandona y con estilo para vestir , donde hay una de esas para mi ?! -** dijo mientras miraba al techo y alzaba las manos.

 **Dramático** \- le dije riendome .

Eran como las 4 de la tarde cuando emprendimos camino al centro comercial de Lima y nos dirigimos directamente a la peluquería .

 _Buenas tardes que desean ?_

 **Aquí mi amiga que quiere escalarse el pelo y hacerse las mechas californianas rojas .**

 _No le veo problema y no llevará más de 3 horas ._

 **Entonces te la dejó aquí mientras yo me voy de compras .**

 **Vlad.**

 **Que , me se tus tallas y tengo buen gusto .**

 **Entonces lo pagas tu eh !**

 **Vale vale majestad**

No me dejo contestarle y se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca .

 _Donde lo has conseguido. Yo quiero un novio así ._

 **No es mi novio , es mi amigo .**

 _Es gay no ?_

 **Nop**

La chica se puso manos a la obra , tijeretazo por aquí y tinte por allá y a las 19:30 una nueva Rachel se mostraba ante mi en el espejo . Me veía mas adulta pero sin dejar de lado mi esencia.

 **Esta preciosa Rach .**

 _A que si ? Lo que hace un buen corte de pelo a una cara bonita EH ?_

 **Tienes toda la razón guapa ahora si a esta bella señorita no le importa prestarnos el baño para que te cambies con la ropa que te he comprado , nos harias el favor preciosa ?**

 _Si-si-si_

La chica me guio hasta el pequeño lavabo con el que contaba el establecimiento donde me cambie con la ropa que me havia dado Vladimir.

Dentro de la bolsa que me habia dado Vladimir se encontraba un skinny jeans negros , un jersey blanco que caía solo en un hombro , unas botas estilo militar y un gorro de esos que se quedan en la parte trasera de la cabeza de color rojo.

Con todo puesto me mire al pequeño espeo con el que contaba esta habitación y me quede bastante sorprendida . Era una Rachel mas madura , mas adulta , mas sexy.

Sali de esa pequeña habitación y me presente delante de Vladimir y la estilista que me habia atendio

 **Y bien ?** \- les pregunte a ambos.

 _Estas preciosa_

 **Soy un genio escogiendo outffits .**

 **Quieres dejar de tirarte flores a ti mismo pedazo de egocéntrico** \- le dije con un tono entre enfado y diversión.

 **Admite que soy un genio y me callo .**

 **Enserio ?** \- le pregunte dudosa

 **Enserio , te lo juro por lo que mas me gusta .**

 **Vale , eres un genio** \- dije con un suspiro de resignación.

Había que admitirlo el chico tiene buen gusto para ser eso , un chico y uno con tantos siglos sobre sus hombros .

Le pagamos a la estilista por sus srvicios y volvimos de vuelta a casa .

 **Te hace una peli ?** \- le pregunte a Vlad.

 **Mira tu por donde tengo ganas de ver Harry Potter** \- me dijo mientras se lanzaba al sofa en plancha haciendo que este crujiera bajo su peso.

Puse en el reproductor una de las peliculas de Harry Potter que Noah me habia regalado en su momento , digamos que tiene cierta obsesion por obsesión por Emma Watson .

La pelicula acabo tarde pero aun asi yo me sentia como una rosa , supongo que esta es una de las ventajas de no tener que dormir mucho tiempo .

Según lo que me ha contado Vladimir nuestra especie solo necesita un par de horas de descanso cada cierto tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente despúes de una ducha refrescante y cambiarme a un conjunto de ropa deportiba , fui al jardin trasero donde me pase toda la mañana entrenando mi fuerza y mis poderes para que no se notase tanto.

Esta rutins se repitio las siguientes semanas hasta el dia de hoy , primer dia de mi ultimo año en McKinley .

Deje escapar un suspiro antes de porfin dejar mi mundo de paz interior , un mundo en el qeu los unicos pensamientos adolescentes eran los mios.

Baje del cohce y me encamine hacia el instituto , mas especificamente , mi taquilla.

 **Quinn Pv**

Ultimo año de instituto y yo seguia en la cima de la piramide social , con Brittany y Santana a mi lado.

 **Fabray** \- me dijo Santana al mismo tiempo que se paraba a mi lado en frente de la puerta del instituto .

 **San , y Britt ?** \- le pregunte

 **Chicas** ! - dijo una rubia que venia corriendo para saltar a nuestros brazos.

 **Listas ? -** les pregunte cuando estuvimos colocadas en nuestra habitual posicion , yo en el centro con ellas a mis lados.

 **Demostremosles a esta banda de perdedores porque nos llaman la Impia Trinidad-** dijo Santana dandome una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Avanzamos por los pasillos con nuestra mejor pose de superioridad , sacando suspiros tanto a chicos como a chicas , no or nada eramos las chicas mas populares y deseadas del instituto.

Estábamos dando la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo de nuestras taquillas cuando llego a mis oídos un murmullo.

 _Has visto a la chica nueva ? Esta buenisima , sin duda alguna podria ser una de las chicas de la Impia Trinidad ._

 _Tienes toda la razón Josh y encima esta toda soltera , esta esta en mi cama como que soy el capitán del equipo de Beisbol_

 **Nueva chica ? Habra que dejarle claro quien manda** \- me dijo Santana

 **No seas mala Sanny** \- dijo Brittany

Me encontraba ya en la hora del almuerzo , deseando que este acabase , la razón , despuesme tocaba la hora de Glee , aunque me cueste admitirlo he hechado de menos a esos chicos , a todos y cada uno de ellos , son los unicos amigos verdaderos que tengo a parte de Brittany y Santana .

Me vi sacada de mis dibagaciones por un trozo de apio que me habia dao justo en el hueco entre los ojos .

 **Lopez** !

 **No me grites tanto y agradeceme por ser buena amiga y no dejarte aqui cuando nos toca ir a clases** \- me dijo con su tipica sonrisa de superioridad.

 **Vale vale gracias amiga** .

Nos juntamos con Britt en la puerta del comedor y nos encaminamos untas hsta la sala del Glee club donde nos encontramos a todo el club amontonado sobre la puerta .

 **Se puede saber que pasa para que todos esteis aqui plantados como unos pasmarotes?** \- les pregunte a los miembros del coro.

 **Es la chica nueva , esta en nuestra sala** \- me dijo Kurt

 **Y eso que tiene que ver ?** \- le pregunte

 **Pues que esta ahí , como si la sala le perteneciese .** \- dijo Mercedes

Lo cierto es que la chica estaba en la última fila de sillas sentada y con sus pies en la silla de la fila de alante .

 **Enserio estáis montando todo esto porque la chica nueva esta ahí ? No habéis pensado que puede que quiera presentarse para formar parte de glee ?**

 **Gracias por ser la voz de la sabiduría Britt.** \- le dije

 **De nada** .

 **Chicos entrais ?-** Nos pregunto el Señor Shue que estaba parado tras nosotros .

Todos le contestamos con una asentimiento y nos adentramos en la clase en absoluto silencio .

 **Perdona , la chica nueva , quieres audicionar** ?- preguntó el profesor.

 **No creó que sea necesario no señor Shue ?**

 **Rachel ? -** preguntamos todos asombrados .

 **Si soy yo** -Dijo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba las gafas en lo alto de la cabeza.

 **Wuaw menudo cambio esta más buena** **que antes** \- dijo en un susurro Santana que se encontraba a mi lado .

Tube que darle la razón por que era cierto a mi parecer Rachel nunca a sido fea pero la ropa que llevaba no es que la favoreciera mucho .

La nueva Rachel distaba mucho de la antigua , ropa más juvenil y femenina , un peinado acorde a la moda , sin duda estaba preciosa .

 **Que razón tienes San** \- dijimos Brittany y yo al mismo tiempo .

En ese instante las tres levantamos la vista , haciendo contacto con unos grandes ojos marones .

Un escalofrío me recorrio en ese momento , escalofrío que trabó con el un ardor que se focalizó en mi omóplato izquierdo al que me lleve la mano rápidamente.

 **Wuau sabía que las animadoras estaban coordinadas pero no hasta a este punto** \- dijo Kurt .

 **Porque lo dices porcelana** ?- preguntó Santana.

 **Las tres os habéis llevado la mano al omóplato izquierdo al mismo tiempo** \- dijo Tina.

Me gire para mirar a las chicas que me miraban con la misma cara que yo las miraba a ellas , una cara de asombro total.

Mi cara cambio de asombro a sorpresa cuando una sombra con cabello castaño paso volando prácticamente delante mío .

 **Esa era Berry ?-** preguntó la entrenadora Sylvester que acaba de entrar en la clase.

 **Si -** dijo Finn.

 **Pequeña Sue , Sacos de Arena y Blondie Loocks ir a buscarla , iba camino al baño**.

 **Rachel Pv**

Me encontraba ya en la sala del coro esperando a que empezase la clase.

Era chistoso ver a todos mis amigos en la puerta pensado que era otra persona en vez de Rachel Berry.

Entraron por fin , pero aun así mantenieron una distancia con mi persona.

 **Perdona , la chica nueva , quieres audiciona** r ?- preguntó el Señor Shue.

 **No creó que sea necesario no señor Shue ?-** le dije con un tono gracioso

 **Rachel** ? - preguntaron todos asombrados.

 **Si soy yo** \- Dije al mismo tiempo que me colocaba las gafas en lo alto de la cabeza.

 **Wuaw menudo cambio esta más buena que antes** \- dijo alguien en un susurro.

Seguí el origen de esa voz encontandome con la imagen del trio popular del instituto.

Una sensación de quemazón empezó a subirme por la garganta , una sensación que me quemaba por dentro . El monstruo de mi interior había encontrado su alimento y a sus compañeras , su marca preferida y personal de heroína.

El impulso por saltarles al cuello era enorme por que hice lo mas sensato , huir a algún lugar donde sus esencias no fueran tan potenmonstruoabe en el baño de esa misma planta donde me dispuse a llamar a Vladimir , tenia que salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

 **Rachel ? Que ocurre pequeña ?**

 **Las he encontrado Vlad , necesito salir de aquí , sacame de aquí** .

 **Llegare lo mas rápido que pueda.**

Colgué el teléfono y lo tire contra la pared de la pura impotencia .

Me senté en el suelo recostando la espalda en una de las paredes de esa habitación , recogí las piernas contra mi pecho y puse mi cabeza sobre las rodillas .

 **Rachel ? Te encuentras bien ?**

Levante la cabeza para ver a Brittany quien se acercaba a mi con gesto preocupado .

 **No te acerques** \- dije con un gruñido al mismo tiempo que cambie a toda velocidad de la posición en la que me encontraba dentro de ese cuarto.

 **Co-como has hecho eso ? Hace un segundo estabas ahí y ahora allí.**

 **Alejaos de mi , no quiero dañaros** .

 **Dejanos ayudarte** \- dijo Quinn.

 **No podéis ayudarme , no podéis ayudar a un monstruo** \- dije en un tono bajo aunque audible.

 **No eres un monstruo Rachel , no lo eres** \- dijo Santana.

 **Rachel** ! - exclamo Vlad quién acaba de interrumpir en la habitación.

 **Quien eres tu y que haces aquí ?-** dijo Santana , quién se interpuso entre mi y Vlad .

 **Aparta Carmen Miranda , esto no te incumbe .**

Algo rugió dentro de mi , un instinto de protección hacía ella .

De un momento me encontraba delante de Vlad , levantandolo con una sola mano del suelo .

 **Disculpate**

 **No tengo porque**

 **Disculpate ahora** \- dije mientras apretaba mas mi agarre en su cuello .

 **Lo siento** \- dijo Vlad hablando con dificultat.

 **Rachel , Rachie calmate** \- dijo Britt quién me colocó una mano en el hombro , me relaje completamente con ese simple toque.

 **No me digas que son ellas tus ..** \- dijo Vlad .

 **Si** \- dije mientras lo soltaba

 **Así que la pequeña Berry es la líder de la oscuridad** \- dijo una voz que identifique como la de la entrenadora Sylvester .

 **Sue** \- dijo Vlad

 **Vladimir , cuanto tiempo , que tal todo por tus tierras ?**

 **Ya sabes , padre haciendo de las suyas aunque se ha modernizado un poco.**

 **Eso tengo que verlo.**

 **Perdón pero se puede saber que coño esta pasando aquí ?** \- pregunto Santana .

 **Estas paredes tienen oídos Santana , es mejor hablar fuera de este instituto .**

 **Rachel te importa que sea en tu casa ? -** me preguntó Vladimir .

 **No .**

 **Pues entonces vámonos , chicas estáis libres del entrenamiento de esta tarde . -** dijo Sue

 **Vamos a por nuestras cosas y nos encontramos en ti casa vale Rachie ?** \- me dijo Britt.

 **Adelante chicas**.

Recogí todas mis cosas y puse camino a mi casa encuante estuve montada en mi coche.

10 minutos después el timbre de la casa sonaba dando paso a esas tres chicas que podían ser mi muerte o mi única forma de sobrivir.

 **Ya estamas aquí que coño es lo que pasa ? -** dijo Santana.

 **Santana** \- la reprendió Quinn .- **Que es lo que pasa aquí ?**

 **Prometed que tendréis la mente abierta por favor** \- dijo la entrenadora.

 **Lo prometo** \- dijeron las tres a la vez.

 **Este mundo oculta mas cosas de las que se pueden ver a simple vista , hay mas cosas en ka oscuridad que en la luz.-** empezó Sue con su discurso.

 **Al punto Sue por favor -** dijo yo con impaciencia.

 **Puede que suene de locos pero es totalmente cierto . Los humanos no son los únicos seres que caminan por esta tierra.-** dijo Sur.

 **Ahora me vas a decir que existen yo que se los unicornios ?** \- pregunto Santama

 **Me temo que esa criatura no existe dulce niña , pero hay algunos que son incluso mas horribles** \- dijo Vlaf

 **Que es lo que nos intentan decir ?** \- preguntó Quinn.

 **Para vuestra suerte o vuestra desgracia hoy habéis quedado ligadas a un ser muy poderoso , el mas poderonmso que nos existe actualmente en este mundo -** dijo Vlad

 **Diganlo de una puta vez** \- dijo Santana .

 _ **Un vampiro**_ \- dije yo al mismo tiempo que me levantava del sillón en el que me encontraba .

 **Jajaj que buena broma Rachel -** dijo Quinn entre risas .

 **No es una broma Quinn. Mas me gustaría a mi que lo fuese pero me temo que es totalmente cierto -** le conteste a la rubia.

 **Demuestralo** \- dijo Quinn

De un momento a otro Vlad salio de la habitación volviendo con el cuchillo mas grande que tenia en la cocina .

 **Que vas a hacer con eso ?** \- pregunto Britt asustada.

Vlad no dio respuesta sino que se acerco a mi y intento clavármelo en el estomago , cosa que fue imposible ya que cuando el cuchillo hizo contacto conmigo se doblo hasta el punto de partirse.

 **Que es lo que eres Rachie ?-** pregunto Britt.

 **Es la reina de este mundo , el vampiro mas poderoso que existe y vosotras , sus compañeras eternas** \- dijo Vlad.

 **Vampiro** -dijeron antes de desmallarse .

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo , esperó que les haya gustado y espero con ilusión sus comentarios para decirme que les ha parecido , que les gustaría que pasase o que han hechado en falta … Y perdón por los errores.**

 **Besitos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Laulau2311**


	4. La verdad

**La verdad**

 **Rachel Pv**

 **Que poco aguante tienen , se han desmayado las tres a la vez** \- dijo Sue

 **Como reaccionarias tu si llega un dia donde te dicen que una de tus compañeras del coro es la reina del mundo sobrtenatural y que tu junto a tus mejores amigas estas ligada a tal monstruo ?** \- pregunte con tono irónico.

 **Vale tienes un punto Berry** -dijo su mientras levantaba las manos .

 **Necesito aire , estare fuera si me necesitais**

Me marche de la sala y me fui al jardín , donde tube ue controlarme con tal de no volver dentro y incarles mis colmillos a esas tres chicas que por desgracia yo les había arruinado la vida.

 **Quinn Pv**

Poco a poco el sueño se fue escapando de mi mente pero aun asi seguia como en un estado de letargo producto de ese estraño sueño del que me acabava de despertar .

 **Oh dios mi cabeza** \- dijo Santana quien se estaba incorporando a mi lado en ese sofa .

 **Estas bien ?** \- le pregunte

 **A ti el tinte se te ha subido a la cabeza o que ? No no eestoy bien acabo de tener el sueño mas extraño de toda mi vida , Berry era un vampiro y nosotras estabamos ligadas a ella.** \- dijo Santana

 **A si que no he sido la unica no ?** \- ambas nos giramos haciaBritt quien estaba a mi derecha sujetandose la cabeza .

 **Vosotras tambien ? Esto no es normal -** dije

 **Q , callate y escucha -** dijo Santana

 _ **No voy a obligarlas a estar a mi lado Vladimir , ellas ya me odian por ser yo yno pienso abligarlas a estar conmigo , antes me marcho.**_

 **No puedes irte Rachel**

 _ **Quien me lo va a impedir , tu Vladimir ?**_

 **Moriras Rachel , no lo entiendes . Tu alma a quedado dividida en cuatro y tres de ellas no te pertenecen a ti .**

 _ **Los mostruos no tienen alma Vladimir**_

 **Sin ellas a tu lado moriras Rachel no lo entiendes , son tu unica fuente de sustento , sin ellas moriras**

 _ **Prefiero morir yo que condenarlas a ellas , ellas tienen una vida Vladimir , una familia , personas que las quieren , yo no tengo nada , soy huérfana , nade me echaria de menos si desaparezco de este mundo , problablemente el señor Shue me extrañaria algo pero solo porque a perdido la oportunidad de ganar el estúpido concurso de coros.**_

 **Y que me dices de nuestro mundo , eres la reina Rachel , no puedes dejar a todo un mundo sin su governante**

 _ **Tu padre lo ha hecho muy bien estos años , no me necesitais.**_

Lo siguiente que escuchamos fue el ruido de algo que se ponia en el techo de la casa

 **Esta dispuesta a irse por mantenernos a salvo aun sabiendo que morirá -** dijo Britt asombrada

 **Esta dispuesta a hacer de todo por vosotras , es que no lo entendeis ? No tiene abasolutamente nada , sus padresfueron asesinads este verano por el mismo ser que la a obligado a ser lo que es ahora y a mala suerte le tca ser la reina de un mundo en el que no quiria entras y para rematarla las tres personas a las que va ligada su vida , por las tres personas que mariaria son las mismas tres persnas que mas la odian y que la han torturado surante sus años en el instituto , y elaa prefiere irse y morir antes de que a vosotras os pase algo , sigue sindo mala ?** \- dijo Vladimir quien acaba de entrar en la sala

 **Porque nos cuentas todo esto ? -** pregunté

 **La vida de Rachel esta en vuestras manos , sin vosotras no puede sobrevivir . -** dijo el

 **No puede vivir sin lo que corre por nuestras venas** \- refuto Santana

 **No te equivoques niña , no puede vivir sin vuestra presencia en su vida , su vida ahora sois vosotras tres , cada cosa que os pase ella lo sentirá . El lazo que tenéis con ella lo podéis romper pero ella no puede romper el que tiene con vosotras. Es más duro para ella que para cualquiera de vosotras creedme.**

 **Rachel puede llegar a morir ?** \- preguntó Britt.

 **Si , no creó que lo lleguéis a entender nunca lo que sufre esa chica cada día .**

 **Y tu si lo sabes ?** \- preguntó Santana.

 **Se todo lo que le ha pasado , se de todas las noches que se ha dormido llorando pensando que puede haber hecho para que sus propios compañeros la traten tan mal , se las ojeras que a tenido por cada una de sus pesadillas , se que el primer pensamiento que tenía nada más levantarse era " otro día en este infierno"**

 **Se de cada una de sus malos pensamientos sobre que hay mal en ella , lo se todo sobre ella .-** dijo el

 **Vladimir -** dijo Rachel quien estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación.

 **Rachel**

 **Borrales la memoria no las quiero ligadas a mi , que vivan su vida .**

 **Sabes a lo que te espones si haces esto no ? -** le contestó Vladimir

 **A una muerte segura pero que más da , hazlo . -** dijo Rachel

 **No !**

 **Santana ?**

 **Nadie te ha pedido que seas un vampiro Rachel pero lo eres y estas ligadas a nosotras y yo no voy a dejar que mueras.-** dijo Santana

 **Nunca te he caído bien por que haces esto ? Podrias dejar que Vladimir te borre la memoria y problema solucionado , no recordarás ni que sabias de mi existencia -** dijo Rachel

 **No voy a dejarle hacerlo .Fuiste la única que creiste en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo dejame devolverte el favor . Y no me caes mal , no eres mi persona favorita pero no te odio ,dejame conocerte .** \- dijo Santana

 **Supongo que gracias .**

 **Estoy con Sanny , no pienso dejar que mueras Rachel no te lo mereces después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar , además siempre te encontrado muy mona.** \- dijo Britt

 **Yo tampoco , nunca he sido buena persona contigo y cuando he necesitado ayuda tu me la has dado sin preguntar antes , dejanos estar a tu lado Rachel .**

 **No estáis pensando con claridad , noss veremos mañana y veremos que hacer con esto .**

De un momento a otro Rachel ya no estaba en la sala .

 **Será mejor que os vayáis a casa chicas -** dijo Sue .

Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos a la calle la cual ya estaba oscura y emprendimos camino hacia la casa de Santana .

Nos faltaba como dos cuadras para llegar a la casa cuando nos vimos embueltas por 5 hombres .

Pero que tenemos aquí ? Animadoras , mmm que delicia

Y encima están como quieren las mamacitas

Nos quitaron las mochilas y las mandaron lejos de nosotras

Yo me quedó con la morena , tiene pinta de fiera

 **No la tocaras , a ninguna de ellas**

Pero a quien tenemos aquí ? Se ha sumado otra a la fiesta ? Quien eres tu preciosa ?

 **Tu peor pesadilla**

Todo ocurrió muy rápido de un momento a otro estábamos fuera de ese círculo de hombres y estos estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor .

 **No voy a dejar que nada os haga daño , nunca , no sería capaz de perdonarmelo.**

Algo ocurrió en ese momento , Brittany se había lanzado a los labios de Rachel , quien a los pocos segundo se llevó la mano al pecho cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

 **Que le ocurre ? -** dije toda asustada mientras me arrodillaba a su lado con Santana .

 **Brittany acaba de cerrar su lazo con Rachel -** dijo Vladimir que acababa de llegar. al mismo tiempo que movía un poco la blusa de Rachel dejando así ver una porción piel donde estaban los nombres de las tres en una fina linia aunque el de Britt estaba más enrojecido y claro que el mío y el de Santana .

 **Se pondrá bien verdad ?** \- dijo Santana muy preocupada

 **Se pondrá bien pero sufrirá igual cuando vosotras dos cerréis vuestro lazo .**

Vi a Santana acercar sus labios a los de Rachel pero la intercepte antes de que el contacto se efectuase.

 **Que hace San ? -** le pregunte

 **Evitarle más sufrimiento Q , mejor todo de una .**

Sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Rachel y automáticamente su nombre se ennrojecio en el pecho de Rachel .

 **Deberías hacerlo tu también señorita Fabray , le ahorarias mucho sufrimiento .**

Poco a poco fui juntando mis labios con los de Rachel , cuñado el contacto se hubo efectuado mi nombre se realzo en su pecho y un escalofrío me recorrió la zona del omóplato , como me había ocurrido más temprano ese día .

 **Vladimir ?** \- preguntó Britt

 **Digame mi reina ?**

 **Reina ? -** pregunte yo extrañada.

 **Estáis ligadas a Rachel eso os convierte en mis reinas junto a Rachel , volviendo a la pregunta de la señorita Pierce , digame ?**

 **No-nosotras también estamos marcadas? -** pregunte

 **Creo suponor que si las tres habéis sentido algo extraño hoy en alguna parte ?**

 **En la espalda -** dijo Santana a la vez que se levantaba parte de la camiseta del uniforme dejándonos ver una extraña marca en su omóplato.

 **Esa es la marca de Rachel , la marca que oa proclama sus consortes , sus compañeras .**

 **Porque a nosotras no nos ha dolido ? -** pregunto Britt

 **No pienso dejar que nada os haga daño , menos yo**

Todos dirigimos nuestra vista hacia Rachel quien se estaba incorporando lentamente , rápidamente me apresure a ayudar a Rachel quien me lo ahradicio con una sonrisa que me removió todo el interior , fue una sensación muy agradable .

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo , perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero no tengo tiempo .**

 **Diganme como les pareció ,bueno , flojo …?**

 **Como regalo para usted si me dejan mínimo 5 reviews mañana tienen otro cap.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Arte: Laulau2311**

 **PD: Perdón por los fallos ortográficos.**


End file.
